Where the Sidewalk Ends
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Dan ia terus membiarkan kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah bergantian, hingga ia tiba di akhir trotoar sempit tempatnya berjalan ini. For Infantrum Challenge; Poemfic.


**A/N: **Karena ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fic berdasarkan puisi, jadi maaf kalo rada gaje -__- mohon maaf karena saya ngotorin fandom ini lagi dengan karya abal saya. Jangan bingung kalo di dalem fic ini banyak hal yang mestinya nggak ada di Iwatodai, soalnya saya agak nambah-nambahin dikit demi kepentingan fanfic. Dan, um... maaf kalo rada nggak nyambung sama isi puisinya. /plak/

**Disclaimer: **Persona 3 © ATLUS, Where the Sidewalk Ends © Shel Silverstein. I own nothing but the idea of this fic.

* * *

**Where the Sidewalk Ends  
**written for Infantrum's challenge – poemfic  
a fanfiction about Maiko

* * *

_There is a place where the sidewalk ends  
And before the street begins,  
And there the grass grows soft and white,_

Setiap jalan pasti mempunyai ujung. Jalan apa pun itu—termasuk trotoar kecil di hadapannya. Maiko beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju trotoar itu, melewati rumput-rumput yang tumbuh subur di setiap sudut lapangan kecil itu.

_And there the sun burns crimson bright,  
And there the moon-bird rests from his flight  
To cool in the peppermint wind._

Matahari bersinar terik, membakar setiap hal yang berada dalam naungannya, membuat gerah setiap insan yang tepat berada di bawahnya. Maiko mengusap peluh yang mengalir pelan ke pipinya, berpikir betapa beruntungnya burung-burung kecil yang mendapatkan air dari pancuran kecil di tengah taman kota, ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi yang sesekali berhembus.

_Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black  
And the dark street winds and bends._

Sesungguhnya Maiko tidak terlalu suka perjalanan pulang yang dilalui dengan berjalan kaki—ia harus melewati jalan besar di mana asap melayang bebas di udara, yang menyesakkan pernafasan dan menyakitkan penglihatan. Namun betapa pun ia membeci asap hitam di jalanan itu, ia tetap tidak mau mengambil jalan pintas melalui gang kecil yang gelap dan berkelok-kelok yang banyak tersebar dan saling menyambung di kota itu. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya, dan membiarkan kaki kecilnya berlari seakan ia dikejar sesuatu—namun ia tidak perduli asal ia bisa keluar dari jalan yang berdebu itu.

_Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow  
We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,_

Tatkala ia sampai di daerah yang lumayan sepi, ia memperlambat langkahnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya perlahan, melewati bunga-bunga malang yang tumbuh di tengah-tengah jalan aspal, melewati anak-anak kecil yang tengah berargumen mengenai siapa yang berhak untuk menjadi pemilik dari sebuah _action figure _yang ada di hadapan mereka.

_And watch where the chalk-white arrows go  
To the place where the sidewalk ends._

Ia terus, terus, dan terus berjalan, mengikuti garis-garis putih yang berada di tengah jalan, yang disusurinya dari trotoar yang kecil dan sempit itu. Terus dan terus, kaki-kakinya bergerak bergantian, menimbulkan suara '_tuk, tuk, tuk_' yang pelan, memecah kesunyian yang mengelilinginya, dan terus berlanjut hingga ia sampai di tempat trotoar sempit itu berakhir.

_Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,_

Ia terus berjalan di trotoar yang panjang tiada akhir itu, perlahan namun pasti ia terus mengikuti garis-garis putih yang sudah seperti panah di matanya, menunjukkan arah yang harus ia lalui untuk sampai di ujung jalan yang amat panjang yang telah ia lalui sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Langkahnya semakin pelan dan pelan, ketika ia sudah bisa melihat akhir dari perjalanan panjangnya yang terasa seperti tidak akan pernah berakhir itu.

_For the children, they mark, and the children, they know  
The place where the sidewalk ends._

Dan akhirnya ia sampai di akhir dari trotoar itu, di mana trotoar itu terpotong oleh jalan yang menuju ke satu rumah yang ia tuju, dan perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya masuk ke halaman rumah tersebut, kemudian mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali dan ketika ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari dalam rumah itu, ia buka pintunya perlahan.

_Krieet._

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, tadaima."

Dan sebaris kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya itu hanya dijawab dengan kesunyian yang tiada berakhir dari dalam rumahnya.

* * *

**fin.**  
thank you for reading.

* * *

Lame story is lame and short fanfiction is short. Mind to give me some review? /shot/


End file.
